1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input shaft used for transmission mounted in hybrid vehicles to drive the vehicles by using at least two power sources, in more detail, a structure of an input shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicle generally implements various power transmission modes that are suitable for traveling conditions of the vehicles, using power from an engine and motors, and transmissions convert power received from the motors as well as the engine into appropriate power, in order to achieve this operation.
The transmissions are commonly equipped with an input shaft and an output shaft, in which a power source supplying power, such as an engine, is connected to the input shaft and the output shaft transmits output converted by the transmissions to the driving wheels.
In hybrid transmissions used in hybrid vehicles, power should be basically transmitted from the engine to the input shaft and power should be transmitted from at least one or more motors.
The transmissions should have a compact configuration to be easily mounted in the vehicles and reduce the weight, and it is preferable that the parts of the transmissions can implement various functions in order to achieve the configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.